Recompense
by Baby Kat Snophlake
Summary: Because Repede's not the only one who has to put up with Yuri. ;p


**EDIT-A/N:** For those who have already reviewed, thank you, I truly appreciate your feedback. But if you are new to this story, please do not review unless you have **constructive criticism** to give me. I don't want to be told how good I am or how much I sucked if you don't have a reason for saying so. I'd rather you say nothing at all if you can't tell me why you liked or hated something. If I am out of character, if my writing sucks, if my plot sucks, if my description sucks, if my dialogue sucks, if my style sucks, if my vocabulary sucks, if I'm not interesting you, if I put in a deal-breaker, if I irritated a pet peeve, if I am missing something, if I don't meet expectation, if you think I have potential but have too much to say, if you wish I had done something--anything-- differently, if you just plain hate what I've done with a character, plot, action, description, suspense, if I failed at an attempt at using a writing tool, if I have spelling errors, if I repeat words, if I use the wrong word, if the first sentence didn't grab your attention and you want to hit the back button, if I have grammar errors, or any kind of errors at all for that matter, if something is wrong or doesn't feel right and you just can't put your finger on it, if you hate my title or summary, even if all you can say is, "you want to know why, but I'm not sure so I can't tell you. It just doesn't work" **with a copy of the quote that doesn't work for you**, please do me the honor of telling me so, even if it's in the form of an email, PM, or review, I don't care how you do it, just tell me. Yes, I am begging for concrit. But please don't leave feedback that simply says "that was good. Nice job." I want to know the **why**. Thank you.

**Recompense**

**By Baby Kat Snophlake**

Yuri's fist clenched around the string suspending his sword as he approached a group of men surrounding their lone victim. The Hunting Blades had invaded Palestralle's coliseum city, and now the second in command's life was in danger. Natz stood among the men, ready to fight though already weakened. Yuri didn't need Belius's request to save Natz as motivation for butting in.

"Aww, down to your last friend? Why not play with us for a while?" Yuri asked.

The Hunting Blades turned around, readying their weapons for yet another round of fighting. "More of Belius's minions, huh?"

"W-we're Brave Vesperia!" Karol, the boss of the guild, said. He held his axe at the ready, just behind Yuri. Though he was shaking, he wasn't about to let Belius down.

"I don't care how brave you are. Death to those who side with the monsters!"

Yuri grabbed the handle on his sword, threw it back behind him without letting go so the sheath would fly.

"Oooww!"

"Huh?" Yuri had thrown his sword in the air to catch it and hold it properly when he heard Karol hollering behind him. He turned around in time to see Karol nursing a new black eye and Yuri's disposed of sheath on the ground in front of the twelve-year-old. "Oh, sorry, Karol."

"Watch where you aim that thing when you throw it!" Karol replied amidst the laughter of the Hunting Blades.

"Well, don't stand behind me." Yuri said. "And you guys… keep laughing, it'll be that much easier to take you down!"

The Hunting Blades raised their weapons to meet Brave Vesperia's steel. They clashed, flashing sparks, spilling blood, and breaking out sweat until the last member of the Hunting Blades groaned and fell. Yuri stood over him, staring down at the corpse with a smile. "You should have spent more time training—"

"Reaper Knock!"

"—And less time laugh—hey!" Yuri didn't see the ball of aer, but he felt it strike him right on the back of his head. He turned to see Karol employing a poor attempt at innocence. Yuri frowned. "Was that on purpose?"

Karol shrugged. "How should I know? You were the one standing in front of me…"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know this might have been done before... but I was watching Yuri unsheathe his sword, ya'll know how he does, and I was like... what if that hit someone? And then I heard Karol saying "Ooowww!!" And I giggled. Hence this. But it was a conversation with V that I finally got the ending I wanted. Karol retaliating with Reaper Knock (the attack that's basically like baseball for those who don't know) sounded perfect, so... I went with it. Oh, and pardon it's shortness. I didn't really want to make it much longer than it is.

--Kat


End file.
